


comfort

by fiveya_whoregreeves



Series: tracing letters on your skin [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (they don’t use a condom), Alphabet Meme, Choking, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, NSFW Alphabet, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short One Shot, Smut, Training, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveya_whoregreeves/pseuds/fiveya_whoregreeves
Summary: “When she’d set her hand against his neck, closing her eyes and counting softly to herself, he’d accidentally admitted how much he liked her hand there, which had resulted in her staring down at him, eyes widening in shock.As much as Five would like to say that he’d been terrified of his fiance on top of him, able to kill him and the rest of the planet if she got too carried away, it would be a complete lie.”[Fiveya NSFW Alphabet Letter ‘C’: Choking]
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: tracing letters on your skin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddiemiran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemiran/gifts).



> This is dedicated to maddiemiran, who writes “breathing is easier (when you have somebody to do it with)” and has one of my favorite Vanya interpretations. If you’ve ever watched “The End of the F*cking World,” the fic is based off of it, and Vanya as Alyssa is HILARIOUS. You don’t have to watch the show to understand it, and I recommend anybody who likes dark fic mixed with humor to read!!!
> 
> Please read all tags for this fic!!! There is (consensual) choking in this, and I know that’s not for everyone!

It wasn’t intentional, for him to blurt it out. Her finger had just been pressed against his pulse, seeking comfort. Five hadn’t found the action odd, knowing that she often used his heartbeat to calm herself down when needed. She’d been training with him, and he’d sensed both of their patience starting to wear out. Then, she’d knocked him over against the mats, climbing on top of him, eyes flashing white. When she’d set her hand against his neck, closing her eyes and counting softly to herself, he’d accidentally admitted how much he liked her hand there, which had resulted in her staring down at him, eyes widening in shock. 

As much as Five would like to say that he’d been terrified of his fiance on top of him, able to kill him and the rest of the planet if she got too carried away, it would be a complete lie. Seeing her so powerful above him, straddling his waist and holding her hand to his throat made both pride and arousal course through his body. If she snapped his neck right now, he’d die a happy man. 

“What did you just say?” she snarled, and,  _ Christ,  _ he should not love The White Violin peeking through but it was a part of her (and a part of her that he desperately wished would be the cause of his death, especially if her eyes were glowing when she did it). 

Five cleared his throat, hoping that she wouldn’t notice the fact that he was starting to harden underneath her. As much as he loved The White Violin, it might upset Vanya somehow. It seemed like it was unfaithful to Vanya to like her evil alter-ego, though he didn’t really know if that was true. “I said that I liked when you have your hand against my throat,” Five said. Though he was weary of Vanya getting upset with him, he desperately wanted her to strangle him. “What are you going to do about it? Strangle me?”

The White Violin blinked a few times, and then it was just his Vanya straddling him. “You’re aware it’s dangerous to provoke me when my control is slipping, right?”

“I have lived a long life, dear. If you killed me that way, I would die a happy man.”

She snorted, rocking her hips forward. “So,” she chirped, flicking her eyes down to his erection. “You like being strangled?”

“I actually didn’t know I liked it until you were doing it.”

“How romantic. You should become a poet.”

“I fear that the world is not ready for what I have to say.” 

At the sound of her giggle, it was easier for him to stifle down the urge to flip them over. Instead, he set his hands against her waist. 

“You know,” she said, leaning forward so that she was just laying down on top of him. Nobody was around right now, and he was deeply grateful to have the training room to just them. “We  _ could  _ practice hand-to-hand. Like, say all I have access to is somebody’s neck, and I need to grab a hold of them in a way that if they were, say, squirming under my grasp a lot that I could still keep my grip.”

“If you’re meaning this to be dirty talk, it’s definitely working.” He grabbed her small hand again, putting it back to his throat, watching her facial features as she spread her fingers against his skin. There were many emotions drifting across her face, and he tried to read each and every one. When he noticed that she looked a little guilty, he told her, “Your control has gotten so much better, Sev. If this had been a few months ago, even, you knocking me over would have caused a concussion, at least.” 

“I feel like you’re being a little too easy on me,” Vanya muttered, eyes downcast. “You know I was just trying to feel your pulse, right? Because it calms me down? That I didn’t mean to hurt you?”

His finger tipped her chin up, lining up her vision to where she was forced to look at him. “Of course I knew you weren’t trying to hurt me. I wasn’t thinking when I said that.”

“But… that is something you like?”

“I mean, yes?” He said it more like a question, worried that she would get upset again. 

“Is there a way that I can do it without hurting you?” 

Five supposed it made sense that she was asking him, considering the fact that he’d spent years as an assassin, but the stark contrast between when her powers were starting to control her and when she was in control was enough to make him start laughing. However, he knew that if he laughed, it would only upset her, so he stifled the urge down, hoping to not upset her more than she was at the concept of hurting him. 

For one thing, Five didn’t mind if she hurt him a bit, but he probably shouldn’t lead with that. Gently, he grabbed her hand, guiding her fingers more to the sides of his neck than right in the center, explaining to her not to put pressure on the windpipe. 

“What if you want me to stop?”

“Uh, how about if I lift a hand up and curl it into a fist, you stop?

She nodded, starting to pull off her clothes. Five raised his brows at her amusedly, not worrying that anybody would walk in on them. Even if they did, they should just kind of expect the training room to be used this way, considering Five and Vanya hadn’t been the only ones to do this. He tugged off his clothes, watching her intently as she crawled on top of him, grabbing his hand and urging him to touch her. 

After several minutes of teasing at her, getting her worked up enough that it wouldn’t be too much, she muttered, “Okay, and you’ll  _ actually _ let me know if I do something wrong?”

“Yes.” He didn’t think it was an issue in the first place, but it was important that he say that, especially when she was so nervous.

First, she guided him to her entrance, sinking down on him and causing a groan to spill from his lips. When she looked at him, trying to confirm that she was okay to touch him, he grabbed her hand and directed it to his neck, silently squeezing her fingers to assure her that he was fine. As she got comfortable with the action, he set his hands against her hips instead, encouraging her to rock them forward. 

Experimentally, she ground her hips against him, pressing her fingers down a little as she did, not breaking eye contact with him. The feeling of her against him combined with the confident way she was holding herself, staring down at him, were  _ everything.  _ Apparently realizing that he was fine, that he was enjoying this, she started focusing on her own pleasure, riding him in a way that she liked. With one hand still on her on her hip, ready to hold it into a fist if he needed it (even if he didn’t think he’d need it, he wouldn’t pull it away, knowing that it was for her benefit more than his own), he used the other to continue teasing at her as he’d done before. 

It felt like very little time had passed at all when she moved her hand off his neck, asking, “That was okay, right?”

“Yes,” he tipped his head up to kiss her, brushing at her clit more insistently. 

She traced her hand over his neck, and he realized it was probably marked up by her, a little proud of her that she’d gone that far. “You’re going to be bruised tomorrow,” she whispered, looking nervous.

He raised his brows. “Yeah, and everyone will know who I belong to now.” Five had never been shy in the fact that he liked physical evidence of her touching him, always wearing hickeys she left with pride, even when all of the others rolled his eyes at the smug look on his face. 

Vanya rocked her hips forward, “You’re an idiot.”

“My pride has been wounded deeply.” He flipped them over, holding her so that she wouldn’t land uncomfortably on the mats, and she yelped, prompting him to ask if she was okay.

“You’ve been holding back on me in training,” she accused, and he laughed. “Why haven’t you been training me with everything you’ve got?”

“Because you have to learn how to handle yourself first?” Spreading her legs further apart with his hands, he added, “And because if you went full White Violin on me, I’d simply let you murder me.”

Though her eyes were sparkling with amusement, she repeated, “You’re an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic in this series will be dom/sub and will be out after I post a few one-shots from my other series and update my abo fic!!!


End file.
